mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 27: The Heart That Believes
The Heart that Believes is the twenty seventh episode of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. Plot The purple mermaid introduces herself as Karen the mermaid princess of the Antarctic Ocean and younger twin sister to Noel, whom Rina was with when she was captured. Rina then experiences a guilt trip as she remembers how she was forced to abandon her friend when Gaito attacked. The Black Beauty Sisters are introduced in this episode. Description Lucia, Hanon and Rina thanked Karen for saving them from the Dark Lovers. Lucia was happy that "a new member would be joining their team". But Karen told them she would not join them, she explained how she was the mermaid princess of the Antarctic Ocean and the younger sister to Noel. Rina was shocked as Noel was the mermaid that sacrificed herself to save Rina. Later, Lucia and Hanon asked Rina about Karen but Rina was very upset. Later, Lucia and Hanon had decided to ask Hippo about Karen and Rina’s past. Hippo explained that Karen and Noel were twin mermaids, but Noel was captured and brought to Gaito’s castle and Karen became angry because of this. Rina was sitting near the shore alone and has quick flashbacks of Noel sacrificing herself for Rina’s sake and cries. It turns out that the mermaid servants of Karen’s kingdom had somehow misinterpreted or misheard the story and told Karen that Rina had abandoned Noel and escaped to the human world. And Karen has had a hatred for Rina ever since. Meanwhile, in Gaito’s castle, Gaito is having a conversation with two seemingly new water demons. The two of them tell Gaito about how grateful they are to finally meet him. Lucia and Hanon eventually find Rina near the window staring outside at the rain. Hanon tried to get more information out of Rina, but she told them to go away again. Hanon also finds Tarou in the lobby playing the piano as usual. He tells her that he had seen a mermaid with purple hair outside the hotel. Hanon becomes slightly worried that Karen might really be the mermaid from Tarou’s memories. Tarou simply joked that his story is so ridiculous that Hanon wouldn’t be able to believe him ,yet Hanon disagrees and tells him that she believes in his stories about mermaids. Tarou just told Hanon that he wants to be left alone for a bit and Hanon becomes more worried. Lucia was heading to take a bath in the hotel and meets Kaito as well,and Kaito suggests for them to take a bath together and Lucia blushes and panics (As she thinks Kaito’s idea of bathing together was LITERALLY bathing with each other.And also because Kaito would know she is a mermaid and finds out that the baths have split sections for guys and girls). Lucia asks Kaito for advice about what to do if a friend is hurt badly but she doesn’t want to tell her anything, Kaito suggested to not force her friend to tell her what’s wrong and just try to be by her side. Lucia thanks KaIto for his advice. After Lucia finishes bathing and goes back to their room, she asked Hanon about Tarou. Hanon had told that both Rina and Tarou have something serious on their minds that they don’t want to talk about, and that they should try their best to make sure their feelings can reach them. Hippo panics because there was a pearl reaction shown on his pearl radar and Karen is probably nearby. Karen is outside of the hotel and listening to Tarou’s piano, the two water demons show up behind her and attack her. Rina is still outside near the shore and notices Karen trapped in a light ball sort of cage. She was just about to jump in the water and save her, but Lucia and Hanon stopped her first and made sure she is not going alone. In the water, the two water demons admire Karen and mocks her that they will use her as the bait to lure out the three other mermaids. Lucia, Hanon and Rina tried to rescue Karen and are surprised by the new water demons who introduced themselves as the Black Beauty Sisters, Sheshe and Mimi. The trio transformed into their idol form and tried to defeat the Black Beauty Sisters but their song didn’t seem to even hurt the sisters. They were very confused and Karen just told them to escape while they still can. The Black Beauty Sisters seemed bored of their performance and said it was their turn to perform. Revealing to the mermaids that they can sing as well, they were shocked because of this and didn’t have much time to react before the Black Beauty Sisters started singing. The Black Beauty Sisters had sang their song Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku and the mermaids began to experience immense pain and headaches. When the sisters had finished singing, the mermaids were losing strength and were almost defeated. Karen knew they would fail if she didn’t help so she threw her shell necklace containing her pearl at the mermaids, even though she had been saving the power in her pearl to save Noel. The pearl created a blinding light that distracted the Black Beauty Sisters. Karen told them to run away and she soon fainted. Rina tried to go back and rescue her but Lucia and Hanon dragged her back to the shore. Rina yelled at them to let her save Karen, but Hanon and Lucia didn’t allow her to. When they got back to the shore, the light from Karen’s pearl was beginning to fade. Rina cried about how they didn’t save Karen and held the pearl in her hand and whimpered Karen’s name. Trivia * The Black Beauty Sisters' first appearance. * First time the Black Beauty Sisters sing Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 - Episodes Category:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Episodes Category:Karen Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Sheshe Category:Mimi Category:Black Beauty Sisters Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Rina Tôin Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Lucia Nanami